Turn for the Worse
by lilicat
Summary: Beast Boy's taken a turn for the worse. Will his friends be able to help him? Even if it means that Beast Boy will have to give up his deepest and darkest secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader! That is, if there is anyone even left in this fandom. Oh well. Maybe someday, someone will read this. Please read and review if you could, I would greatly appreciate it, as this is my first fanfiction. Let me know if anyone seems a bit OOC. :P I also apologize if there are any errors, I proofread, but some slip past me. So, without further ado, let's get on with the first chapter! (sorry if it's short, it's kind of a test, ya know, to see if people like it)**

**Sincerely, ****lilicat **

_Disclaimer: As much as I would like it, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, it would still be on TV. _

Sunlight, forced its way through my room, reaching my closed eyes. I continued to ignore the warm rays until I could bear it no longer. Now, it was almost 11:00. This was my routine, every day. Most people, even my friends, thought that I simply slept in late, but in reality, I was woken up at dawn and just relaxed until a later hour.

I sat up, my acute sense of hearing picking up the crackling of bacon. Leaving my room, I walked to the kitchen, bracing myself for a heated argument over tofu v.s. bacon.

"Good morning to you, friend Beast Boy!" Starfire warbled, a standard greeting for those who entered the kitchen in the morning.

"Good morning, Star." I replied as I opened the fridge, searching for some leftover tofu. Grabbing the container, I stood back up, and was instantly overpowered with a nauseating wave of dizziness. Wobbling slightly, I leaned against the fridge for support.

I needed to stay strong. Robin would have a fit if he discovered I couldn't go to training. Glancing around, I thankfully learned that everyone was busy doing their own things. Cyborg attending to his cooking bacon, Starfire indulging in an Earth magazine, Robin on the other side of the room practicing combat moves, and Raven was reading on the couch.

"Man, Cy. You really should cook up some tofu someday." I announced with a grin, despite my pain only a moment earlier. I was good at putting on masks. They never could tell how I truly felt.

"Tofu?! You gotta be kidding me BB! No way would I ever eat your disgusting meat imposter. Never gonna happen." Cyborg retorted as we began our daily battle.

I opened the container of tofu, and made a show of eating it, right in front of Cy. "Mmmm, delicious!"

"Will you two ever shut up?" A monotonous drawl voiced itself from the couch. "I'm trying to read."

"Relax, Rae." I told her. "And of course I'll shut up. Just as soon as Cy admits that tofu is better than bacon!"

Sighing, she set her book down and got up. "I'm going to meditate."

"Just make sure you're back in time for training, Raven. We're going through the obstacle course again, so don't be late." Robin called out after her.

* * *

After finishing up my meal of tofu, I wandered over to the couch to play video games. They were a great distraction from the pain of life. Picking up a controller and turning on the TV, my eyes were met with bright burst of light and a blaring fanfare from my game. Emitting a faint cry, I felt myself fall back onto the couch, my head throbbing and that wave of dizziness hit me again, this time harder.

The noise from my game seemed to alert Robin, and he promptly told us that it was time for training. Shutting off the TV, I stood up just in time to see Star fly out of the room. Must be going to get Raven.

As we headed to the training course, the dizzying nausea began to affect me again. I stopped, wavering. The light was fading. Was there going to be a storm?

Cyborg, who was behind me, apparently thought that my abrupt stop was another one of my jokes. Not noticing my weakened state and lifeless eyes, he playfully shoved me forwards. "Keep moving, B!"

Unable to keep myself upright, the push tipped me over and everything went black as the floor rushed towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Sorry for the wait, but I think I've decided that I'm going to try and update on Saturdays. Not much to say this time, but... enjoy the story! If chapter is also short, I really do apologize. I feel like I've written a lot sometimes, but then when I put it in here, it doesn't look like much. My apologies.**

**Sincerely, lilicat**

_I do not own Teen Titans. Like I stated last chapter, if I did, it would still be on TV._

* * *

I opened my eyes, confused. _Why was I on the ground?_ I thought we were training. Looking up, I was faced with Cyborg's concerned face. I sat up, groaning. Fortunately, the dizziness had passed.

"Oh hey, Cy." I mumbled as I got to my feet. "We best get to the training course before Robin kills us."

That's when I realized that Robin was there, as well as Raven and Starfire.

"Ummm… Hi guys. Whatcha doing? Staring is considered impolite, ya know." I said with a smile, once again fake, hoping Robin would ignore what I had just said.

"Beast Boy, you just passed out. Are you okay?" Robin asked me, worry creeping into his voice, despite him stoically trying to avoid it. "If you're not, I'm going to have to call someone over here from Titans East…"

Before I could answer, Starfire cut in. "Friend Beast Boy has passed out? What did he pass out? I would like to have one of the items that he has passed out, please."

"To answer you, Robin, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep enough last night, I guess. No worries. And Star, passing out is just another way of saying that I fainted." I told them. "Come on, aren't we supposed to be training?"

I made my way down the hall, the rest of the titans hesitantly following behind, as if one wrong move would break me.

I stopped in front of the training room, about to enter, when Robin came up behind me. "Sorry, Beast Boy, but uh- we're training outside today."

"Oh, hehe, I knew that." I chuckled, in hopes of lifting the tension. It didn't work.

* * *

As we stepped outside, the warming sunlight and a slight breeze greeted us. It was then that I could feel everyone loosen up, like a wet blanket lifted off of everyone. I breathed a sigh of relief, one that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.

"Alright, Titans. Today we're going to be training in the dark." Robin began, preparing us for today's challenges.

Star quickly cut in. "But Robin, how does one turn off the sun? I do not know how this is possible, friend. How can we train in the dark if it is a gloriously sunny day?"

"Glad you asked, Star." Robin returned, Starfire blushing slightly. "We are going to be practicing in a very real setting, which will be in the dark and half underwater. I have set up a course in one of the caves under our island. You will be timed, so if you do not escape in time, the cave will fill up with water. Water that I cannot control. I will also let you know that there is a dip in the cave system that is completely underwater; be careful. Beast Boy, you're up first."

Protests rose up around me, but Cyborg's was the loudest. "What are you thinking, Robin! The little dude just passed out!"

"Relax, Cy. I'm fine. I'll go first." I responded, puffing my chest out comically, earning a giggle from Star and a muttered insult from Raven. The dizziness seemed to have left me alone, and I couldn't have Robin seeing me as weak.

We walked down the rocky path to the course. The mouth of the cave gaped open, like an angler fish about to swallow its prey whole. I gulped.

"Well, go on Beast Boy. We'll be waiting here for your return." I heard Robin say as I stepped into the rocky cavern. Seeing about 4 feet of water covering the bottom of the cave, I jumped in and morphed into a dolphin.

I swam forward, all hope and light vanishing as the depths devoured me. Luckily, I could use my echolocation to get around. According to my senses, I was approaching a dip in the cave system, a place where I would be completely under water. As I swam through the dip, I realized this section stretched father that I had expected. Suddenly, rocky spikes began falling from the ceiling.

Clever, Robin. Very clever. I was expecting underwater Slade-bots or something, but this was more of an agility course. Although, I suppose it'd be harder for those who couldn't breathe. I dodged around the spikes as they penetrated the water surrounding me. _Hey! This is kinda fun! _But one I could not escape. I struck me head on, my weakened state not helping me any. The dizziness came back, full on, my head throbbing, overwhelming my exhausted body. And with that, I was out like a light, for the second time this day.

* * *

I looked around, everything dark. I could see a green figure lying on a rocky floor. My body. I guess, I morphed back to my human form when I died. _Wait! Am I dead?_ I, as a more transparent version of myself, swam to my lifeless body. I could sense a pulse. _I'm still alive. But how do I get out? Hmmm… Raven's good with this spiritual stuff. I'll just go out to the cave entrance and hopeful they'll sense me or something._

My pale, ghostlike self made its way to the cave mouth, where my friends stood. Strangely, I could read their thoughts. _Is this how you communicate in the spirit would? Through thoughts? _They were all apparently worried about me. Starfire's thoughts were about as I would have expected: _Friend Beast Boy has been in the dark water for too long. I hope our Beast Boy is not dead! _Cy's also were about as I had expected as well: _Beastie's been in there too long. If he's dead, I'll kill Robin. Oh, B. Please be alive._ Robin's were not at all like I had expected: _Oh my god. Beast Boy's been in there too long. Cyborg was right. I shouldn't have let him go first. I've killed Beast Boy! _His internal voice was distraught, but his external demeanor was as still as ever. _It's the mask._ His mask covered his eyes, his weakness. His eyes were what truly revealed how he felt. I'd have to remember that.

Lastly, I turned to Raven. Her internal voice was absent, a faint buzz instead. _Of course she blocked me out. _But I tried to send her a mental message anyways. _Raven! Raven! Help me!_

She looked around before telling the others she'd be right back. And with that, she jumped out of her body, and I was face to face with her spirit.

_Beast Boy!? _Raven gasped. _You're dead?!_

I smirked. _Awww, you're worried, Rae. I'm not dead. Yet. My body's sitting in the cave losing life as we speak. Care to, I don't know, maybe get me out of there?_

_Yes, Beast Boy, I'll go save your darn body from the cave. You always were so impatient. Gaah! Gotta stop speaking of you in past tense. But I'd get back to your body if I were you. If you die out of body, you'll never move on. Your spirit will be trapped in between worlds. Only an idiot would let that happen. Besides, I'm going to use the location of your spirit to teleport you back. And don't call me Rae. _Raven responded, and returned promptly to her body.

As I headed back to my lifeless body, I saw Raven telling the others about her conversation with me. _I hope I don't die… _

I re-entered my body and immediately fell into the dark state it was in. _Now I wait for Rae to save me… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I have arrived with the third installment of my story. Once again, I apologize for it being short... I hope it isn't too much of a problem. But I do hope you enjoy it! If you have the time, I would appreciate a review. I feel like I might be moving a bit fast, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Is it too fast or just fine? I also was considering have a different perspective next chapter. Anyways, Here's the disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. And as a final note, enjoy the story!**

**~lilicat**

* * *

I could feel a bright light shining on my closed eyes. _Hey! I'm back in my bed! It was all just a dream… thank god! Wait. What's that beeping noise? It couldn't be. Could it?_

Opening my eyes, I turned my head. Sure enough, it was the heart monitor. And I was in the med-bay. Cyborg was off to the side of the room, seeming worried as he scanned through something. But he was the only one there.

"Where're the others?" I croaked, my voice cracking embarrassingly from disuse. "Uh, also, hey Cy. How ya doing?"

He whirled around with a look of pure joy on his face. "You're awake! Oh, BB You're awake! Guys! Come quick! He's awake!"

Starfire was the first to arrive, flying in eagerly holding her arms out to embrace me in a bone-crushing hug. "Friend! You have awoken!"

But Cy blocked her. "No, Star. He's too fragile for one of your hugs. No offense."

Starfire stepped back confused at first, but then nodded her head understanding Cyborg's reasoning. "I understand, friend Cyborg. I do not wish to injure our fragile friend any more than he already is."

"Oh!" I say. "You figured out what was wrong with me? I knew something was up, especially after passing out. And nearly passing out twice before that."

Cyborg's response was rapid. "What?! You knew you were sick? Why didn't you say somethin' B?"

An awkward silence rested upon us. I hesitated before sharing my thoughts. Robin's not here, he wouldn't find out how I felt.

"I… I didn't want Robin to think I was… weak." I replied quietly. "He already thinks so little of me; why decrease what little respect I actually am given from him?"

Starfire and Cyborg were quiet for a moment. An even longer, awkward-er moment than before. _Arrgh! I shouldn't have shared how I really felt. This is one of the first times they've heard something coming from my true self. And I don't want them to learn my true self… I'm not who they think I am..._

Then, from a shadowy spot in the doorway, a voice came. "I wouldn't have thought you were weak, Beast Boy. I would have seen it as brave, since you came and told me firsthand and up front that you weren't feeling good." Robin must have seen my usual smile turn into a disappointed frown, so he quickly added: "But it was pretty amazing that you were able to hide your sickness from us so well. And survive with it for so long, without it taking a toll on you. But not amazing in a good way, of course."

Now, Robin stepped out into the light. I made a mental note of how he never denied not respecting me. _As I figured._

"I wasn't hiding being sick for _that_ long, though. It was only this morning." I told him, which earned a heavily laying silence on the room. "What?"

"Err… Beast Boy…" Robin began, trailing off slightly.

"You've been in a coma for nearly two weeks." An abrupt comment came from a cloaked half-demoness who had just entered the room.

"Raven!" I squeaked, startled. "Wait. Two weeks? I've been gone for two weeks? What did you guys do without me? Were there any big battles? Did anyone else get hurt? Did you manage okay without me?"

The beeping behind me increased in speed. "Whoa, B. Slow down. Yes, you've been 'gone' for two weeks. No, there weren't any big battles and no one got hurt. And we were fine without you."

Cy must have seen my face fall slightly at the last remark because he then said, "But we all missed you, of course."

"Friend Cyborg, I thought you said Beast Boy had been sick before the day he fainted. Is that not correct?" Starfire butted in. "Beast Boy said it was only that morning. Could you have been the mistaken?"

"Hmmm… You're right Star. Maybe I'll run a few more tests on him. Is that okay with you, Beast Boy?" Cyborg looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah, sure. I'd rather get better than stay sick. Obviously. Who wouldn't?" I replied, with a cheeky smile thrown in for good measure.

Cyborg turned around, rummaging through a drawer behind him. Robin, Star, and Raven all stood around me, looking back from Cy to me. I looked out the window to avoid their gazes. I didn't like being stared at. It reminded me too much of being someone's science experiment. And I knew a bit about being one of those…

Cyborg turned around. "Okay! I just want to run another blood test, just to double-check on a few things." It was then that I realized what he had in his hand. A needle. A shiny, metallic, freaking long needle. _This is not going to go over well._

My body began to tense up; I could feel it. I knew I was locking up inside. And before I knew what I was doing, I screamed hysterically, "NO! NO! No needles!" before jumping out of the bed and running down the hall. A drop of blood appeared on my arm where an IV had been just moments before. My green, bare feet pounded against the cold floors as I fled. To where, I didn't know. But I had to get away from the needle.

The others called after me, "Beast Boy! Beast Boy come back!", but I ignored them. I had to get away from the needle. _Why did Cy have to pull out a needle? Because he wanted to help you. It wasn't his fault you freaked out. He couldn't have known. None of them could have. I must seem insane. Maybe I am. I don't really know anymore._

It felt like I wasn't controlling my own body anymore. I ripped off my belt, so Robin couldn't track me, and threw in under a pile of clothes in my bedroom, along with my communicator. _Hmm. I guess I'm smarter when I'm scared._ Then, I ran down to the basement without turning on a single light. I morphed into a cat (so I could see in the dark) and hid in a box, towards the back of the basement. There. No one would find me here. I was safe. Most likely, I would return in a few hours, but for now, it wasn't safe.

Panting slightly, I could feel my body growing weak with exhaustion. I knew my I would succumb to my fatigue soon. I honestly was in no state to run around wildly.

The basement was dark and creepy, which made it a great hiding place. I know for sure that more of the team was kinda freaked out by the basement. So, this is probably the last place they'll check and they will most likely assume that I'm terrified of the basement (I'm not), which will leave me with a few hours peace, calming down, and sleep.

If I woke up within a few hours, I would probably go back upstairs. I don't think Cyborg would try pulling out a needle around me for a while. And if I slept longer than that, hopefully Robin and the others would find me. They're smart. They'd be able to figure out my trick with my belt and communicator. But I shouldn't worry now. Now was the time to rest and regain strength. So I let my worries go; my memories couldn't hurt me now.

Sighing with relief, I closed my eyes**. **And fell deep into sleep. For now, at least, all was well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the week long delay, I A) had state testing, B) had my school dance to go to, and C) had a major case of writer's block. But now I'm back! And I wrote 2,000 words! Yay me! I'm so proud of myself. But enough with my life's struggles and let's get on with the story. Please read and review! Also, I hope you guys like the change in perspective this time. Just as a heads up, it's from the perspective of Robin. I hope I captured his personality okay. _I do not own Teen Titans._ Happy reading!**

**-lilicat**

**Also, I told one of my friends about this, so Jackson, if you're reading this... don't. ;D**

* * *

"Beast Boy!" I called after my green teammate, who had just fled his hospital bed. "All right team, let's split up and find him. Cyborg, you're with me; we can use your scanners to look for his tracker. Starfire and Raven, you two check outside, okay?"

"Yes, Robin!" Starfire responded with a happy chirp. "We will find the Beast Boy. Right, Raven?"

Raven replied with a mere "hmph". _Well, that's probably the closest thing we'll get to a yes._ I looked around at the team. They all stared back expectantly. _What are they waiting for? Oh, right- _"Titans, go!"

Raven teleported her and Starfire away to who knows where, as Cyborg and I dashed into the hallway. It was silent, desolate, and barren of life. A light towards the end of the hall had burned out. The darkness was luring me, yet mocking me. It was if it was saying "you hurt him. You lost him. It's all your fault". But on the upside, the darkness and shadows would be good hiding place for Beast Boy. So until Cyborg found the changeling's location, the darkness is where I would search.

Turning to Cyborg, I murmured absentmindedly. "Cyborg? Fix that light tomorrow."

But my metallic friend appeared to have not heard me. He was fiddling around with the screen built into his arm, humming to himself quietly. Suddenly, his face brightened. "I found him! His tracker says he's in his room. And his communicator is there also. Ya know, like if he took off his belt to throw us off, he probably wouldn't have thought about us finding him with his communicator."

"I get it Cyborg. No need to explain." Turning on my heels, I marched straight to Beast Boy's room. And like a lonely puppy, Cyborg followed close behind. Right as I approached Beast Boy's bedroom door though, Cyborg spoke up.

"Uh, Robin, do you think we should let the girls know we found him? I can call them quickly, if you want."

Everything went silent for a moment as I contemplated his offer. "Sure, why not. Keep Starfire from worrying."

So, as I brought my hand up to knock on the door, Cyborg made a call to the two female members of our team. I knocked on the door.

"Beast Boy! I know you're in there!" No answer. "Don't make me break down this door!" Again, my calls were met by silence. "Alright then, I'm coming in!"

Looking back at Cyborg, I jerked my head in the direction of the door. "You're gonna have to break it down."

He nodded, knowing that we needed to rescue our friend. "The girls said they would meet us in his room. Fly through his window, I think they said. Although I don't have to break down the door. I can just override the system." Looking down at his arm for the millionth time that day, he pressed a few things and the door to Beast Boy's room opened.

His room was decently messy, but not as bad as I had expected. It seemed dark, despite the sunny day and open window, almost as if a black hole had sucked up all the light and joy. The walls were a muted grassy green; the floors a continuation of the hallway. His bunk bed stood in the corner near his closet. I assumed it was stuffed full of junk, and that was the reason his clothes were all over the floor. The bed, both of them (why did we give him an extra chore to make **two** beds?), were unmade. He must either just switch beds every night or he switches in the middle of the night. Most of his decoration were modest, one might call the appearance of decor in his room scarce. But everything was covered in dust, save for his bed, clothes, and a picture sitting on his nightstand.

I walked towards it, wondering what could be so special that he felt the need to clean it more often than anything else in his room. But I was stopped by Cyborg.

"Dude! We're here to look for our friend. Not snoop through his stuff." He said. _A bit curt for him,_ I thought. _Though it makes sense considering his best friend is missing._

"So, do your sensors get any more specific than the room?" I asked, still gathering in as much as I could about Beast Boy's room. Surprisingly, as open as Beast Boy was, I couldn't think of a time I had actually been in his room. Except for the whole "beast" incident, but I didn't really count that.

His reply was a simple "no". So after a moment, I added, "Do you think Raven could use her powers to locate Beast Boy? Like before?"

A voice came from the window. "No. For some reason he's always blocked me out. I guess he's stronger than he seems. And the only reason it worked the time with the cave was because he opened himself up to me. Let down his guard, you know? So, to answer your question Robin, no. I won't be able to locate him any further than Cyborg's sensors."

Raven. She sat on the windowsill, Starfire hovering behind her.

"But friends, Beast Boy's room is not one of a large size, no? So it should be easier to lo-cate him?" Starfire questioned, saying locate in two parts.

There was a pregnant pause as we deciphered what she was saying. _Duh! We should all be searching right now! _We all nodded and simultaneously started searching. We tackled the piles of clothes on the ground first. After going through one to no avail, I decided to check the closet, which was suspiciously jammed. But I, being the wonder boy I was, just so happened to be good at getting past locked doors.

The door was tougher to get through than I thought. _Either this thing's hella full of junk, or Beast Boy's got some serious skeletons in his closet… really, puns? You're better than that, Robin._ I sighed, but went back to pull on the door. But my attempts were cut short as a gasp was heard.

"No…" Raven stood off to the side of the room, next to a large pile of overturned clothes, holding something. Or rather, two somethings. And one, was a very recognizable yellow.

* * *

"Beastie's tracker and communicator?! Well, I guess he's smarter than he seems. But now how are we going to find him?" Cyborg shrieked as he internally flipped out.

"Relax, Cyborg. We'll find him. We just need to continue our plan from earlier; splitting up. But now we've lost time and have a ton of ground to cover. So, no more partners. Titans, split up and search!"

Raven silently disappeared as a black orb enveloped her body before vanishing. Starfire also left, per my instructions, though she left the way she had come: through the window. Cyborg, with no wings or teleporting powers, simply ran out the door, shouting, "I'll be in the common room!". Which left me.

For the first time since Slade, I was unsure. I didn't know where to search, where to begin.

Something was bugging me; bothering me from the back of my mind. The picture. It was one of the few things in the room that actually showed signs of someone handling it daily.

I admit, it did feel a little wrong. To invade another's privacy was something that was frowned upon. But it was so strange. Beast Boy had never talked about anything other than video games, tofu, missions, and of course: jokes. He had always felt so open, but in reality, he's the one we know the least about. So what was he hiding?

Since I was leader, I deemed it okay for me to snoop a bit. I mean, if something's up with a Titan, I need to know. Besides, the others were searching. It couldn't hurt to postpone my search until a little later, right? Right.

After conferring with myself on what to do, I walked walked over to the picture.

It was faded, most likely due to sitting in the sun, and you could tell it was loved. The picture had been taken out of the frame many times and the sides were slightly creased, although you could tell that someone had tried to smooth it back out. But even though the photo was slightly blurry, you could still make out what the subject was. It was a family.

A smiling blonde headed kid with bright blue eyes stood front and center, with a man and a woman on either side, both sharing his blonde hair. The three of them were holding hands and seemed to be standing in a village of sorts. In the background, you could see more people, but they had dark skin; a great contrast of the family the picture was of. _Where was this picture taken?_ It seemed to be taken in… Africa?

I shook my head, confused. Why would Beast Boy have a picture of a random family in Africa? And why Africa of all places? Unless… no… what if…? Could Beast Boy be the boy in the picture?

But that didn't make sense. Beast Boy had never gone anywhere out of the country, much less _Africa_. I mean, that was on the other side of the world! Although, I suppose we don't actually know his past. I guess he could have been Africa. But why was he there?

"He has a file, you know. Just go look at that. It's not invading privacy, well, technically it is, but it's for a good reason." I reasoned with myself. "Oh, come on, Robin. He wouldn't mind… much. Oh, fine, self. I'll go look through his file."

Abandoning the photo, I set it back down like no one had ever touched it. "There."

Quietly, I left his room, although I don't know why I did it quietly. I had all the right to be there. And a good excuse, too. I crept towards the basement inconspicuously and down the stairs.

Now in most movies (at least from the one's I've seen, which are usually horror, per Beast Boy's choice) the stairs leading down to a shadowy basement will be silent until that one loud, creaky one. And honestly, I was half expecting that to happen. But our tower, thanks to Cyborg, was sturdy as hell, and so (a bit to my disappointment) there were no creaky stairs.

Half leaping down the last step, I was a man on a mission after all, I bounded over to where I store all the files. My files are a fine collection, a very wide assortment. From past villains to teammate history to how many chromosomes are in the human body, I had it all. So there would have to be something on Beast Boy's past.

Surprisingly, I had never looked into his past before. Starfire, yes. Raven, yes. Cyborg, yes. But Beast Boy? No. Not once, not ever.

Heading over to the B section, the first thing I that caught my eye was the word "beast". Only two things were kept in this section: Beast Boy's file and my file on his other, more primal form as the Beast. The file on the Beast was very thin, and I didn't know much about it. Beast Boy had refused to talk about it and so all I could put down was what I, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven had seen.

Sighing as I remembered my lack of knowledge in that area, I pulled out a file marked "Beast Boy". This file, the one in my green gloved hands, held all the answers I would need. A strange form of energy, seemingly excitement, was building up in me, presumably due to the suspense. I set the file down, grabbed a chair, and turned on my desk lamp. Sitting down, I reached out my hand tentatively, almost as if I was scared of the secrets I was about to unleash.

And with that, I opened his file.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I made Robin not as serious, formal, and calculating, but personally, I feel he's like this when he's on his own or in his head. I mean, come on! Robin TOTALLY talks to himself when he thinks no one is watching.**


End file.
